In a Different Time, With a Different Boy- What Would Have Happened
by The Everlasting Non Sequitur
Summary: This story is the fruit of a wish- a wish all of us Potterheads have... A boy called Jasper Rodriguez (who has read Harry Potter) gets his Hogwarts letter. But things are not the same as they were in 1991- will Jasper's Hogwarts experience be as good as Harry's? Rated T for later chapters, but actually it's pretty suitable for 9 to 13 year olds.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Note: none of the characters, objects, animals, trademarks or ideas from Harry Potter belong to me. Copyright JK Rowling, 1997. But trust me, it'll be an honor to get sued for copyright infringement by JK Rowling.**

Jasper blinked. _NO, Jasper, this is NOT true, _his brain told him. He made a mental note to ask the postman if he thought dropping creative pranks into his mailbox was funny.

"How many tons of mail have we got today, Jasper? Will they be here by next year?" his dad asked sarcastically from the kitchen. Jasper didn't reply. Dad didn't do mornings and he thought it best not to tickle the sleepy dragon. He walked slowly into the kitchen, holding the piece of yellow parchment and trying to make sense of it. His father did not notice him- he was buried into a newspaper. Jasper's mom walked out of the bathroom wiping her face and smiled at him. "Is that another one of those fake treasure maps Kyle finds so funny?" she chuckled. Jasper just shook his head. Mom sensed something wrong and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Jasper signaled to her that he would talk later. Mom nodded. Mom always understood if something was wrong, and if he didn't want to talk about it in front of Dad.

The minute Dad was out of the driveway, she shut the door and raised both of her eyebrows like, _Okay, out with it._ Simon gave her the letter which he had clutching in his hands all the while and she read it out aloud-

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress- Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Member, International Confed. of Witches, Jury member, Wizengamot, Grand Sorceress, Former head of Gryffindor house)_

_Dear Mr. Rodriguez,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn_

_Deputy Headmaster._

"Híjole! And here I was, thinking you were a Squib!" his mother exclaimed, smiling. Jasper's mouth fell open. "Err, Mom? This is _not _the world of Harry Potter." She reached into the pocket of her jeans and brought out a smooth dark brown stick. Then she waved it and _red sparks _came out of it. By now, Jasper had trouble picking his mouth up from the ground. It was surreal. His mom, a witch? Like Hermione Granger?

By the time she had finished explaining and had made him a couple of pancakes to calm him down, Jasper felt much better. "So, one last time, let me get this straight. Abuelita is a witch too? But Abuelo isn't. And Dad isn't a wizard either. But you are a witch. And _I'm _a wizard. And Kyle isn't?"

"We're not sure yet. Kyle's just five and we have to wait till he's seven before we can determine anything."

"And why did you think I was a Squib?"

"Because you didn't do anything very spectacular at the age of seven. Nor eight, nor nine and not even last year. Apart from moving vases around. And we thought that that was the old magnet trick."

Jasper wrinkled his nose. "Gee, Mom. You thought I'd do cheap magnet tricks?"

His mother smiled. "My bad. Okay, now we've got to get going to..."

"Diagon Alley." he interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

The sign read 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' and Jasper grew tingly as he saw "_plain work robes (black) and winter cloaks (black, with silver fastenings)" _on a shelf near a few empty mannequins. Madam Malkin herself was quite a short lady with graying hair, milky blue eyes and a firm yet gentle expression on her face. She stood him on a stool and a tape measure, a pair of scissors and a piece of black cloth surveyed him grimly from the air. She waved her wand and they set to work, a pair of scissors joining them and snipping here and there as the equipment danced around Jasper, hugging him and pulling itself here and there.

That _wasn't _quite what he had read in the books...

Madam Malkin, upon seeing his expression, smiled and said, "Ah, yet another reader. It's 2015, my dear! Things aren't quite the same, and Madam Malkin herself isn't getting any younger. Are you a son of Joanne's?"

"No, ma'am... d'you mean Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Like, JK Rowling?"

"Yes indeed! My memory's failing and I haven't met her since last year, so I couldn't remember if she had a son your age or not."

"You've _met_ her?"

"Why, of course! She came here when she was writing those books of hers. And, indeed, so did Harry Potter!"

Jasper's mouth fell open.

An hour later, at Flourish and Blotts, he was holding three books in one hand and going through another, holding it in his other hand. "Jasper! Jasper!" his mother called from the other side of the bookstore. He started walking towards her...

_Bang! _"Ouch!" _Crash! _"Sorry! Are you okay? Ow!"

"What kind of numpty reads while walking? Now help me pick your books up!" a girl grumbled. But as she pushed her dark hair out of her face, Jasper couldn't help but notice that she was really pretty. He picked his books up and half-smiled at her. "Which year?" she asked. "Oh, I'm starting. What about you?"

"Me too. So, are you just Numpty or do you have a name too?"

"Jasper," he held out his hand, "Jasper Rodriguez."

She shook it. "American?"

"I've got a British dad and a Spanish mom, but I grew up in America. And what's your name?"

"Indigo McLean."

He raised an eyebrow. "Indigo?" he wondered if that was because of the indigo streak in her hair...

"I've got a hippie Grandmum. So, which house d'you think you're gonna be in?"

"My mom says Ravenclaw, but my Abuelita, err, Grandmom, says I'll probably be in Gryffindor. I hope I'm Hufflepuff, though. It seems pretty cool."

"My parents have both been in Ravenclaw, but they say it really depends on who _I _am and not who my parents are."

"That's true. My mom was in Hufflepuff, and my dad's a Muggle."

Suddenly, there were cries of "Indy! Indy, c'mere!" from the left. Indigo rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's my Grandmum. See you in the train?" "Yup."

"Soooooo, who was that pretty girl? Ever met her before?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? You _seemed _pretty smitten..."

Jasper blushed. "Mooooom! I've just met her!"

His mother laughed and started singing some stupid song about love at first sight.

As Jasper read his books that night, he thought about the Sorting Hat, and of the teachers, and whether Flitwick and Binns and Trelawney were going to be there. He wondered if he'd make any new friends- Indigo was sure to be one of them, though. He couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley again tomorrow to buy his wand- which core would it have? And what kind of wood?

And, of course, since excitement can be tiring too, Jasper Rodriguez drifted off to sleep with his new books all around him, and his new pet rat, Grogan, curled up into a ball at his windowsill and dozed off.

**-Indigo's Diary-**

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this sitting on a bench outside Claire's. It's seven, so I have two hours till my curfew. So today I went to Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's, Wiseacre's, and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I'm going to do the rest of my shopping with Gran tomorrow, which includes Ollivander's, of course.

At Flourish and Blotts, I met a really cute boy called Jasper. He had this awesome dark red hair, and green eyes just like mine. He's going to be at Hogwarts too, obviously. I wonder if he's read Harry Potter. I hope I'll meet him tomorrow.

I'm really tired, but I'm also excited about my wand from Ollivander's...

I do hope it's phoenix feather, or dragon heartstring. I can't bear anything connected to unicorns. They're such typical goody-goody creatures.

Anyway, night-night, diary. I'll write again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

**Note: This is set a month later.**

**-Hagrid's POV-**

Rubeus Hagrid smiled as he fed Buckbeak. Thing was getting old now- quite like him. He was 85 going on 86, and Buckbeak had passed 22, which was old for a Hippogriff.

But it was time to think of the young, not of the old!

The young... young... Young. Amos Young trudged over to Hagrid's hut with his usual scowl on his face. Ah, only thirteen, but so bitter, so bitter! Hagrid did not want to think about him; he thought of the cornflower-blue sky, and of Buckbeak, and of dragons... and of the children which would be arriving in just two weeks! And ah, there was a smile again on Hagrid's face. The ex-Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts and the old Hippogriff looked up at the sky.

**-Jasper's POV-**

Jasper felt a glow inside- he had seen a familiar face in the crowd at King's Cross station. "Indigo! Indigo, it's me, Jasper!" he yelled. Indigo turned abruptly and smiled at him. She waved him over.

"Hey, Indigo. Excited?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

"Check my wand out- dragon heartstring and oak, thirteen inches, light and hard. It's one of old Ollivander's favorites!"

"He said that to you? Must've been something about your gullible expression..." she grinned.

"Hilarious. Show me yours."

Her grin grew bigger. She whipped out a rather neat looking wand and from her proud expression, you could tell she loved it. "Snakewood and coral, thirteen and a half inches, quite whippy. It's an unusual combination, and it means something big. Gregorovitch invented it, and Ollivander just reinvented it a little."

"Mm. You sounded a bit like Trelawney when you said 'something big'."

"Yeah, it's going to be weird, isn't it? Knowing all about our teachers already because we've read Harry Potter?"

"But it'll also be fun! These are the days of Google, mademoiselle. We can find out all their secrets."

"I don't think you've read The Goblet of Fire properly. Remember what Hermione Granger said about Muggle devices?"

"Yeah well, apparently, they do work in a few places- the Owlery, the Astronomy tower and the Black Lake, according to recent studies.

"And how do you plan to find a computer?"

"I've got my laptop packed."

Indigo raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed. Jasper smiled and climbed on to the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow." breathed Indigo.

"Awesome or what?" Jasper said, as they stared at the small pile of Honeydukes sweets on each of their seats. "I've _dreamed _of these. Fizzing Whizzbees, Shimmering Sherbet truffles, Every Flavor Beans.."

"... Ice Mice, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, Skeletal Sweets... _cool!"_

Jasper grabbed for the gum and the truffles, while Indigo picked up a cake and a few white beans.

"Don't blow that." Indigo warned, pointing to the gum. "The Express will have blue bubbles for days."

Jasper nodded and spat it out fast. Then he stuffed two truffles in his mouth at once, causing Indigo to laugh like crazy, and then they both finally ate in peace, with only the occasional comment ("These beans taste of marshmallows. Want one?" "Check this out, your teeth turn _green _after eating these beans. I think they're meant to be paint." "You are never going to believe these sweets- they're actually anatomically correct- look, exactly like a skeleton!")

Half an hour later-

"You've got chocolate on your lips."

"Good try, Casanova. And what're you gonna do, kiss me?"

"Well, I shouldn't let any chocolate go to waste..." Jasper winked.

Indigo blushed and wiped it away.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wizarding World

"Hey, Jasper? I think it's pulling in."

"Oh, yeah. Shouldn't we change? I'll go out for a min, then."

So Jasper went out and Indigo closed the door and the curtains. He decided that Indigo was taking too long, so he wandered up and down the corridor for a while, and saw the following things-

A cat and a boy with brown hair dancing

A girl floating upside down and reading

A toad eating Ice Mice and chattering and burping pathetically

A little rat who looked quite like Grogan chasing its tail

He wondered, not for the first time, whether Hogwarts was a madhouse for schizophrenics, and whether he was one too.

"Jasper! _Jasper_!" he heard.

"Yes, Indigo?" he called from outside the door.

"Grogan's floating! I've changed, you can come in here and see."

And Grogan was indeed floating. Though it was but a few inches he had risen, Jasper's heart swelled with excitement. "But he's asleep." He remarked. "Maybe he's one of those rats who come from outer space? I mean, Magical Menagerie has been known to get animals from outer space before." Indigo said, perfectly seriously.

Jasper couldn't think of a reply to _that _one.

Indigo smirked. "Welcome to the wizarding world, Jasper Rodriguez."


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival, and the Meeting

**-Amos Young's POV-**

Amos narrowed his eyes, looking out to the horizon. It was his third year at Hogwarts, and another group of little ankle-biters was coming along to trouble him.

(Author's note: let me add a description here so that you can imagine him. After all, what better features than the ones given to the character by the reader?)

Amos was a pale youth of thirteen. He was rather a looker, but not really genial (to say the least). Tall and skinny, with raven black hair and sad, chocolate brown eyes. His expression was always either sad or frowny. "Child labor, that's what this is," he grumbled as he set a sack of dittany on the floor. "Child labor. And it would be illegal in the real world."

"Oh? Yer lucky you've got only half o' the work ter do." Hagrid rebuked as he stooped to get past the door of the greenhouse with two sacks slung across his shoulder and another in his hand.

"Well, it's easy for you, isn't it? Look at you right now! You've got _three._ I can barely hold _one._" Amos stomped out to the hut.

"Teenagers..." Hagrid sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure, Hagrid." Neville said gravely from the back of the greenhouse. "There's something different about him."

"Yer damn right there's somethin' different about him. Lack o' friends, lack o' attention, lack o' kin. He's an orphan with no friends! Tha's all tha's different ter him, Neville."

"He doesn't _want _to be here. That's what. All the other kids do- they love it here."

"But if he's let out, he'll only do harm ter himself an' them Muggles."

"And that's reason enough to keep him, I suppose. Because he can't control his magic. But we should at least teach him!"

"He doesn't want ter be taught. He wants to live like a Muggle."

"Well, he got _one _of those wishes."

Hagrid looked out to the hut, where Amos was feeding Fang.

"No, he didn't. He didn't get any o' his wishes."

Neville sighed.

Hagrid set out to get the boats- the kids were arriving and there was no time to waste.

**-Jasper's POV-**

Jasper got his luggage out from under his seat in the boat. Luckily, it was only a little wet. He wished that the same could be said for him.

Jasper was _drenched. _He was also shivering, tired and hungry, and he was getting impatient. Indigo was in another boat, so he didn't even have anyone to talk to. All the other first years were either too shy, or too boring, or too wet. Not that anyone could hear anyone speaking over the rain (except for the initial, "Are all you firs' years okay? Not too wet, I hope." And even that stopped after an hour... because they were indeed 'too wet'). He slipped Grogan into his pocket and cuddled him slightly. The little guy was shivering. Indigo was nowhere to be seen, but she was probably shivering too. Ah, he spotted her- that indigo streak was kind of glowing about seven meters away. He'd have to ask her how that happened.

"Hi!" she said. "That was fun, huh?"

"_Fun? _I'm wet, I'm exhausted, and my stomach sounds like a lawnmower. Yep, pretty fun."

Indigo rolled her eyes. "Thanks for raining on my parade."

"Apparently, it's pretty wet already. Is that why your streak is glowing?"

"Oh no, that's just Manic Panic High Voltage."

"I can't believe we both just sounded like a commercial for a glowing hair dye. Just by the way, is it a Muggle product?"

"Witches are rumored to work for them, but basically yeah. It's also sold in the wizarding underworld of semi-magic products if you're interested."

"Yeah, I'd love to make my hair look like I'm a piece of graffiti artwork on drugs." Jasper said sarcastically.

"That's not what she looks like." A quiet voice said from behind Jasper. "I think she looks great."

A boy- older than them, skinny, with raven black hair and sad, chocolate brown eyes- materialized behind them.

Jasper wasn't shaken at all. "Hey, Goth guy."

"I'm not Goth."

"Emo?" Indigo asked.

"I guess you could say so..."

"Yeah, a bit, huh? _Just _a bit?" Indigo smiled.

The guy almost smiled back.

"So what's your name, certainly-not-Emo?" Indigo asked while Jasper chased after Grogan (who had made a bid for freedom and warmer places).

"Amos. What's yours?"

"Indigo. Let me guess... you're a third year, right? Probably a fan of Iron Maiden and Green Day, and you haven't had a very good past. And I'd place your birth somewhere between October and December. Your favorite color is gray, you're not very good at all this magic stuff but you're excellent at being a Muggle. You were probably a half-Squib till you were eight. You haven't been near anyone of your family recently. And you're right handed, and you read Sherlock Holmes."

Amos' jaw fell open, but he quickly regained his composure. "Right on almost every point. Yes, I would be a third year, if I was allowed to. I love Iron Maiden, Green Day is awesome and I'd rather not talk about my past. I was born on the 3rd of November. If I had to choose a color, I'd choose gray, and I don't know much magic at all. I had no apparent magical abilities till I was eight. I'm an orphan. Yes, I'm right handed... and at this moment, it's more like I'm _living _Sherlock Holmes."

Indigo smiled. "In case you were asking, no, I'm not here to be a Divination teacher."

"I'm in doubt."

By this time, Jasper had caught Grogan and was coming back. "I don't think your friend likes me much since I appeared like that. I should go."

"See you around?"

"I live at Hagrid's hut, but you might see me at the Owlery or in the kitchens. I presume you've read Harry Potter, so you'll know the way to the kitchens."

"Do house-elves still work there?"

"Including Winky." Amos said before disappearing again.

"I didn't think he was old enough to Apparate." Jasper said, standing next to Indigo.

"He's not. That's an Invisibility Cloak."

"Didn't think he deserved one. _I think she looks great. That's not what she looks like._"

Indigo smiled. "You're jealous."

"Am not." Jasper flushed red.


	6. Chapter 6: Stage Fright

**-Jasper's POV-**

Jasper Rodriguez gazed up at the gray, dark castle which would be his second home for the next seven years of his life.

Suddenly, he felt a vague sense of foreboding, but he brushed it apart. It was probably his subconscious reacting to the color and feel of the castle (or so he told himself).

Seeing the place which he had (up till now) only dreamed of should have cheered him up. Instead, he felt grumpy. That Goth who had appeared creepily behind him had unnerved him- but of course he wouldn't let it show; that would make the Goth feel like he had power over Jasper. And who exactly did the Goth think he was? The owner of the damn place? Interrupting him like that. And then he had started chatting to Indigo as if he hadn't just appeared out of nowhere... like a ghost. Hey, maybe he was a ghost. Maybe McGonagall had fired the Bloody Baron and hired this guy as the ghost for Slytherin. Which reminded him of the sorting, causing an icy hand to grip his heart. He had been worrying ever since he had got on to the boat- would he be in Gryffindor, the home of the brave, or Slytherin, a place reserved for those who would, in Jasper's opinion, ensure the destruction (or help with the destruction) of the wizarding world. He had hoped desperately that he wouldn't be in Hufflepuff: that would be quite degrading. He had given up hope for Ravenclaw- he just didn't have the brains for it. Indigo, though, would probably be in Gryffindor (if spunk counted as courage, that is) or Ravenclaw, because obviously she was brainy enough. Maybe Slytherin, but he hoped not. She would fall in with the wrong crowd and undoubtedly lose all of her good traits.

But he didn't have the time to meditate upon this before she gripped his elbow and said "Hey! Stage fright?"

Jasper just gulped. Indigo smiled reassuringly and consoled him, "It's going to be okay. _Chill._ It's not such a big deal- it's like a big old hat choosing which hotel room we take and our wardrobe for the next seven years..."

"Yeah, so no worries, right? Except for the fact that green's not really my color, and yellow with our black robes will make us look like taxis." He said, making an attempt at sarcasm.

"I dunno, we have pure black cabs in London."

Somehow, that simple statement made him smile.

"Ready when you are."

"Which means you were _born _ready, Rodriguez!" she exclaimed.

She led him into a line of other first-years and into the gates of the castle which was, henceforth, their life.


	7. Chapter 7: Being Sorted

**Note: I'm ever SO sorry for the delays- I've been out of town a lot recently and I had a spot of writer's block too. Next chapter a few days later, 'kay guys?**

**-Amos's POV-**

Amos smiled a little. He couldn't wait for the Sorting to start. Usually, this brought back bad memories, but this time he wanted to see which house Indigo would get sorted into. He dusted the hat a little, and smacked it when it grumbled. Then he placed it on the stool and disappeared behind the curtains, waiting for the kids to come in. They streamed in by the dozen, filling the Great Hall. The looks on their faces said plainly that they were nervous. A few faces stood out, such as the ones which were pretty (like Indigo), or the ones which weren't scared at all (like Indigo), or the ones who were crying (_not _like Indigo). He spotted Indigo and smiled. Of course she couldn't see him, but he smiled anyway.

The hat cleared its throat and burst into song-

_Welcome, children, to the world of magic._

_This year I won't sing long-_

_Isn't that tragic?_

_To boast of my brains would indeed be futile,_

_As tales of it are heard across miles._

_Anyway, you'll have fun at Hogwarts this year,_

_From what they've told me, that's pretty clear._

_Well, let's get on with the Sorting,_

_Quick, now, stat!_

_Don't worry about mistakes,_

_For I'm the Sorting Hat!_

The applause was deafening. Amos stepped out from the curtains then, and shifted the hat aside. It grumbled again, so he smacked it harder.

Then, much to the surprise of the children, he picked up the heavy papyrus list which bore more than five hundred names. He knew that the ickle firsties had expected McGonagall to do the honors, but how much work could the old girl handle at one time? Being Headmistress was taxing anyway.

"Abbot, Kieran." He called out clearly. A short boy with dark brown hair and green eyes stepped out from a line and put the hat on. As soon as it touched his head, it yelled "RAVENCLAW!" and with a grin on his face, he ran to the Ravenclaw table and joined the seniors.

"Adams, Ezra."... "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Creevey, Eric was a Gryffindor, and Flitwick cracked a joke about family politics, and something about "Even worse than the Weasleys."

The hat paused at "Harrison, James." before declaring him a Slytherin.

"Landry, Amy... Lee, Jonah...Mannering, Paula... McLean, Indigo!"

**-Indigo's POV-**

Indigo ran up to the hat, grinning. She waved at Amos, and put the hat on. It just sat there for a while, and spoke to her.

_Excited, are we?_

_Oh yes, a lot. D'you think I'll be in Gryffindor?_

_Well, you're courageous, all right, and spunky too... yet you don't seem like a Gryffindor._

_Hufflepuff?_

_You're sweet and ready to help too... but still, not quite._

_Slytherin, then._

_Oh no, dear. You forgot about..._

"RAVENCLAW!" it yelled. But Indigo didn't run to the Ravenclaw table.

She _sprinted _to the Ravenclaw table, almost tripping in her excitement and haste. Almost half a mile away, she saw Jasper's face fall. She knew he thought that he didn't have a chance for Ravenclaw. Maybe Gryffindor would suit him more.

She looked around. She was sitting between the first guy who had gotten sorted- Kim Abbot or something- and the girl who had gotten sorted right before her, Paula Mannering.

"Cool hair." Paula noted.

"Thanks. Paula, right?"

"Yep. You're Indigo, but everyone'll remember you as The Kid Who Sprinted To Her Table."

Indigo laughed. "Nervous?"

"Oh, not at all. It's gonna be a cakewalk."

"You bet. I have no idea why so many of them are scared. I mean, honestly, being homesick and nervous both have their limits."

"I know, right. _I'm _not gonna be homesick at all."

"Problems at home?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Paula said, freezing up a bit.

Indigo nodded. "Hey, the sorting's ending."

"Ooh, I was hungry anyway."

"There's the speech too." Indigo pointed out. Paula pouted. "Yeah."

When Indigo turned, McGonagall was already on the stand, perusing the students grimly. Indigo noticed that there was something tired about her persona- not how Dumbledore was, obviously.

Suddenly, she clapped her hands for attention, pointed her wand at a chair and propelled it towards herself, catching it with vigor unusual for her age. The students just stared, unimpressed. "Is that some sort of magnetic, remote-controlled chair?" a girl not much taller than Indigo asked.

McGonagall flushed and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, first-years. Be prepared for the most hectic, unusual and probably most fun seven years of your life here. I hope you shall be all right with this change of surroundings, and to all the rest of you- welcome back.

There has been no change in the staff- the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is retained by Eugenia Battlepost. First-years, allow me to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, except for the parts to the west and north. Kindly also maintain a distance from the Black Lake if you do not know how to swim. Also- if you aren't comfortable with heights, pray stay safely away from the Owlery if you are alone.

Anyway- you must be waiting for the feast; I, for one, am famished. That is all I have to say."

She snapped her fingers, to which movement the plates seemed to be synchronized, as piles of delicious steaming food appeared on them.

There were chicken drumsticks, pork pies, half-fried eggs, quivering jellies, fried fish, salads, hot chocolate, sausages, mashed potato and all sorts of other things. Including, of course, mint humbugs.

Indigo piled her plate high with pork pie, sausages, mashed potato, chicken drumsticks and the eggs. And as if on a second thought, also two mint humbugs.

She had never been happier, yet she could feel two pairs of eyes on her, burning holes. She looked back, only to see Jasper frowning slightly at her from the Slytherin table.

_Uh oh, _she thought, _I'm done for when he meets me again. What classes do we have with Slytherin?_

_According to the books, _she realized happily, _none. _


End file.
